


Only For the Last Few Years

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Joe snark and then have a moment. Or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For the Last Few Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



"Oh hey, look!" Jason says with exaggerated excitement. "I have four whole lines in this episode."

Joe looks up from his newspaper. "That many? You need to ask for more money."

"I should charge per scowl. Looks like I'll be doing that about five or six times and that's just in the script."

"You want me to tell Wood that your face is gonna freeze that way?"

Jason puts the script down in his lap and gives Joe a slightly more serious look. "You're going to piss them off if you keep making trouble on everyone else's behalf."

"Tough shit," Joe says with a shrug. "Someone's got to. It's not fucking fair and they know it."

"They may know it, but I really don't think they care."

"They're lazy." Joe leans his head back against the couch. "They've got a formula that's worked for them for the past nine years so why not let David do all their work when it comes to exposition? What does Sheppard need with a backstory or Ronon or Teyla or Elizabeth with actual episodes that showcase them as characters?"

"They're giving him a backstory." The minute Jason says it, he wishes he could unsay it.

"They're _taking_ my backstory." Joe manages a pretty decent Ronon-like scowl. "And that's what I mean...lazy fuckers."

He looks tired and Jason can see that there's more gray in his temples than there was at the end of last season.

"Sorry," Joe says, and that's like him too, apologizing for his own moods; Jason wishes he wouldn't. "At least the rest of that one will be fun." He pauses. "You know that would make an awesome show."

"What would?"

"Sheppard and Ronon running around Earth fighting aliens, a sort of buddy cop thing, only with aliens and Replicators and so on."

"And guns and car chases."

"Yeah," Joe says and he's smiling again. "I'd be all over that."

"And hot babes of the week?"

Joe looks down at his hands for a moment and then shrugs. "Dunno if we'd...." His voice trails off and for some reason, he reaches up and takes off his glasses.

"What?"

"I dunno," Joe repeats, a nervous little smile on his face. "If we'd need babes. I mean...you know...."

He's the opposite of leading man suave, twisting his glasses a little in his hands, and Jason suddenly gets it.

"Partners," he says and takes off his own glasses. "Like this?"

"Uh," Joe begins, but Jason's already leaning forward to kiss him, carefully and lightly although he's pretty sure he's right.

"Yeah," Joe says. "Like that."

He loops a hand around Jason's neck and pulls him back in and this time there's nothing careful or light about the kiss--it's all lips and tongues and a little edge of teeth. Jason gives as good as he gets and after a moment, Joe goes easy and pliant, leaning back on the couch.

Still kissing him, Jason follows, letting the script fall to the floor. Another few kisses and then he's stretching a little to put his glasses on the coffee table. Joe reaches above his head trying to put his own glasses on the side table and Jason smiles down at him.

"Leave your hands up there," he says. Joe swallows hard, but nods and grips the edge of the table.

The newspaper is still on Joe's lap and Jason brushes it aside and looks down at Joe. he's wearing faded, loose jeans and one of his old thin button down shirts and Jason _wants_ him. Grinning, because it's clear from the bulge in Joe's jeans that Joe wants this too, Jason reaches down and unbuttons Joe's shirt.

Joe squirms when Jason rubs a thumb across one of his nipples and then moans when Jason pinches it. It's a good sound, so Jason does it again and then again. He's got Joe so well and truly wound up that Joe makes a little noise of surprise when Jason tugs at the button fly of his jeans. The buttons part easily and Jason's actually a little surprised to Joe's not wearing boxers.

"Nice," he says, looking down at Joe's hard on. When he moves his hand down toward it, Joe arches up almost immediately and Jason laughs.

"In a hurry?"

"Only for the last few years," Joe says, but he keeps his hands above his head.

"Yeah, me too," Jason says. "Tell me this isn't a one time thing."

"It isn't." Joe arches up again while Jason, suddenly as eager as Joe, scrambles to get his own jeans undone. "God, it really really isn't."

It's only a matter of second before Jason's got both of them bare down to their knees. "Good," he says as he stretches out on top of Joe. "Because later I'm gonna want to fuck you."

"Oh yeah," Joe moans as Jason's dick nudges his. "Oh fuck yeah."

"Can I tie you down?" Jason asks moving his hips.

"Yeah...oh hell yeah." Joe's moving with him and he groans when Jason reaches up and grabs one of his wrists.

"Tie you down and fuck you," Jason manages to get out. "Make you blow me first so I can do it nice and slow...."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...." Joe's panting and bucking up under Jason. "Put me in...fuck...cock ring...make me wait...."

That's more than enough for Jason. "Fuck...fuck, Joe...." he mutters as he comes. "Fuck...."

Joe comes with a loud groan and then shudders under Jason for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Fuck yeah...just...wow...I really needed that."

"Yeah," Jason says, bending down for a kiss. "Me too."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Darkrose who asked for Joe/Jason in my first kiss meme. Since we love to snark on the SG writers, I had to throw a little of that in too.


End file.
